Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime
is a new magical girl series created by the popular anime creator Yousei A. Sina. centers around three girls that don't fit the Japanese stereotype, becoming the legendary warriors of the Candy Kingdom, known as Chubby Utahime. is the first series of the ''Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime'' Series. Story *''Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Episodes'' The story starts with the Candy Kingdom being turned into a desert. Only one little fairy seemed to be able to escape and went to earth, to find the legendary warriors, who only can stop the rising desert. There, he finds a young girl called Inaka Mayu, who turns out to be one of the legendary Chubby Utahime! Now it is up to Mayu to find the other two, those who will fight along with her against the evil of the dessert. Creation was actually created as a parody towards Magical Girl animes. The main heroines of the anime were planned to be lazy girls who don't want to fight against evil, which was a reference to the mostly way too skinny magical girls who are determined to fight and energetic. However, seemed to be a good story, so it was changed into a real magical girl fan series that will still have some aspects from the parody. The planned name of the anime was Magical Warrior: Chubby Girls. Rumors *There are rumors that one of the Chubby Utahime will develope a crush towards a minor character. *The three main characters will form some kind of chubby idol unit. Characters Protagonists The main character of the series, who is a rather energetic young girl. Mayu loves to sing and dance but also has weaknesses for sweets. That's why it is impossible for her to ever become an idol or something like that. But she hasn't given up yet. She is sure that one day, she'll do something great. Mayu's chubby form is , the pink Utahime. A little, shy girl who hardly speaks with others as she is afraid of how they would react. She loves everything that is connected with traditional things and doesn't deny that she might be a bit spoiled, especially when it comes to sweets. She is the youngest child of a rich family. Chika's chubby form is , the white Utahime. The captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. An upperclassman at the girls' school who is known to be the biggest otaku in town. He knows everything about games and animes and is usually called due to his lazyness. Taromaro is actually the reborn Prince of Candy Kingdom and has the power to transform into . Mascots Starly is a mascot from the Candy Kingdom who was the only one that was able to escape as the desert rose across the kingdom. Starly is a little create who loves herself and her home kingdom very much and doesn't have much left for the Chubby Utahime warriors. She currently lives with Mayu. A little candy baby, who is the keeper of the Chibi Scarlet. She joins the team in the later episodes. Antagonists Monsters of Sand that the messengers of the desert use in order to turn the world of water into an endless desert. The first messenger of desert that comes to earth, he dreams of turning the land into an endless desert where he can rebuild his lost stone kingdom, that once existed at the Kingdom of Sand, which disappeared centuries ago. The mistress of sand, coming from the former Blue Oasis of the Kingdom of Sand. She came to take revenge on those she thinks are resposible for her home town disappearing. Esther's younger sister, who tries to help her getting her revenge on the people of water. She is at the same age as the chubby warriors and totally hates them for what they are doing. She is referred as the Princess of Sand. Great Dune's second hand in commanding. He only appears when the chubby are gettin on his nerves. Kalahara speaks for Great Dune and is sometimes considered as his right hand. The main commander of the messengers of desert. He used to be the ruler of the Kingdom of Sand, which disappeared during the storm of rain, a historical happening at the land of magic. He has sworn to get revenge on the ones, who he thinks are responsible for the storm. Supporting Mayu's older sister, who attends the same school as Mayu, but is in high school division. Sayu likes to tease Mayu because her dream might never come true. But she actually believes in Mayu and her dreams. Chika's eldest sister, who lives at Okinawa right now, running her own pastry shop. They usually stay in conctact via video chat and Reika wants Chika to be able to visit her one day. Chika's older, tomboyish sister, who currently lives at Denmark for an exchange project. Kasuga will return to Japan next spring. Saya's mother, who runs a local sports store located at the shopping distract of the town. She is usually seen working there. Saya's father, who used to play soccer before he was injured once. Now, he works from at home, being in charge for the house, even tries his best at cooking. One of Taromaro's elder sister, who were hurt during a dramatic accident a year ago. Yuriko did not survive the accident. One of Taromaro's elder sister, who were hurt during a dramatic accident a year ago. Coco, unlike Yuriko, survived the accident but is currently hospitalized as it is unknown if she'll ever wake up again. The mythical power source of the Chubby Utahimes, which choses which girls will become the Utahimes that will save the world. Items Legendary charms that once disappeared from the Candy Kingdom. The Chubby Charms are used by the Chubby Utahime girls in order to transform and to use attacks. They transform by saying "Magical Power, Chubby Up!". A small, heart-shaped device with which the Utahimes can use the power of their collected Chubby Charms. Power-up items that the Utahimes gain in the halfway of the anime. The item that is used by the Prince Variety to perform attacks. The Chip Scepter is powered by the Variety Tags and the Prince Brooch. Locations The magical kingdom which is Starly's homeworld. The Candy Kingdom has been turned into a desert after it was attacked by Great Dune. Now, the Candy Kingdom is a place where no one can live anymore. The hometown of the chubby warriors, that is usually referred as by the messengers of desert or inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom. The school all main characters attend. The school is known to cover every grade from elementary school to high school and is a school for boys and girls. The sports shop owned by Saya's family. Media Merchandise :Please refer to the main page for more information. Movies Trivia *The story of is very similar to the story of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the 7th season of the Pretty Cure Franchise, as both stories include the main antagonist called "Dune", who wants to turn earth into a desert. *The Chubby Warriors are all represented by their favorite sweets: Mayu and cupcakes; Chika and chocolate; and Saya and Milk Shakes. *The Chubby Warriors' names have all only two syllables: Ma-yu, Chi-ka, Sa-ya. Gallery References Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Music